


Deals and regrets of the Empty

by Demonic_angel



Series: Late nights with a Destiel fanfic writer [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boredom, Coda, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon Fix-It, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_angel/pseuds/Demonic_angel
Summary: Castiel pesters the Empty about Dean. This is meant to be a joke and to make you laugh after the Canon has crushed your soul.Inspired by Will You Just Shut Up? written by superpotterdiaries27Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483406
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Late nights with a Destiel fanfic writer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837804
Kudos: 32





	Deals and regrets of the Empty

Castiel with tears in his eyes lands in the Empty. The Shadow stares at him and smirks. 

“Wow, who would’ve known? The angel falling for his broken hunter.” Castiel glares at them. 

“No, he’s not broken. He is the best man I’ve ever known. He showed me how to feel. He changed me for the better. I love him.” The Shadow tsks and sinks into the darkness. Minutes seem to pass until Castiel spoke again. 

“Have you seen his green eyes? They hold so much hope and pain but no matter how much pain he goes through, he’d still do it for the world.” What seems like an hour passes. Castiel speaks again. 

“Have you seen the way he smiles? My happiest moments with him was when he was truly happy. It is beautiful the way his eyes shine when he smiles.” What seems like a day passes. Castiel speaks again.

“Have you ever heard of his voice? It’s sweet as honey.” A day passes.

“Oh his freckles, what a beautiful sight.” A day passes. 

“His face…” A day passes. 

“His hands…” A day passes. 

“His legs…” A day passes. 

“The way he hunts…” A day passes. The empty groans in annoyance. Some demons and angels starting to wake which causes the Empty to become pissed when they realize that they have to put them back to sleep. Castiel kicks it up a notch. He goes through monologues and tells the empty about everything every few hours or so. 

“Shut up!” The Empty would yell. This goes on for 3 days.

“Have you heard of his singing…?” The empty growls at him in annoyance. “I’ll take that as no. You should really hear it.” It was quiet for a few minutes and the Empty drifts off again. 

“I’ve got it!” Cas says enthusiastically. He then proceeds to attempt to imitate Dean’s voice while singing Led Zeppelin the way that Dean would while driving his Impala. He goes on for a couple of hours until he stops again when the Shadow gives him a cold glare while trying to chase down demons and angels trying to escape. He gives facts about Dean every hour for another 4 days. Castiel was starting to run out of things to say but he keeps going and even takes it up another notch when the Empty has fully risen out of his bed of darkness. No longer having the time to even drift off into a nap due to the chaos of angels and demons waking up. Cas gives them a fact about Dean every minute. 

“Have you seen his genita-?” 

“THAT’S IT!!! LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK! I am done. I DID NOT EVER NEED TO LEARN THIS MUCH! SHUT UP AND LEAVE!”

“Really?”

“YES! I HOPE TO NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN.”

Castiel blinks and he is standing in the bunker. He hears talking in the library and glasses clinking.

“To victory!” He hears Sam and Jack say. 

“I wish you were here.” A prayer from Dean reaches him. He thought it would be a good time to reveal himself. Dean notices him first. He sprints across the room and meets Cas in the middle. Dean throws himself at him, giving him a bone-crushing hug. Dean lets go to pull him into a kiss. 

“Never leave me again,” Dean says as they part, “I love you.” Cas smiles at him and replies with an I love you too.

“Wait, how are you back?” Sam inquires incredulously. Jack and Dean also raise their brow in curiosity. 

“I pestered a cosmic being so much that it told me to leave.” The team with tears in their eyes laugh their butts off knowing that everything was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked reading this!


End file.
